Midnight Romp
by Cerlyn
Summary: Oneshot, sweet Lemon. Pregnant wife Luna, husband Draco. Luna feels some urges that only Draco can satisfy late one night. Please R&R.


**Bam, new fic up.**

**Quite a delay, and I apologize. Going to be rather busy for a bit.**

**This idea just kind of happened while I was doing some cleaning, and I wanted to get it out before I decided not to write it.**

**I don't own any of them, yatta yatta.**

"Luna, I can quite honestly say that that is the most disgusting thing I've seen you do in quite a while."

Draco's quiet voice chided his wife from behind the book he had been absorbed in until moments ago, when Luna had, inexplicably, lifted the collar of her shirt and began sucking on it.

Luna gave him a sideways glance, pulling the grey material from her mouth and letting it drop, stretched and damp, back to her chest. She shrugged, pulling the covers of their bed up with her.

"Waste not, want not." She reasoned, straightening her collar and dropping her hands to her swollen stomach. Draco rolled his eyes at his wife's reasoning.

Putting his book down with a resigned sigh, Draco placed it on the bedside table before straightening out under their covers again.

"I just watched you suck out a spot of dried ice cream from your pyjamas. What part of that isn't disgusting to you?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Again, Luna shrugged, and the covers rustled softly around them. "It wasn't dry, and it tasted just fine, thank you very much." Luna stated, as if Draco should just accept it like it was a completely normal thing to do.

Exasperated, Draco tried to find the logic behind Luna's explanation. "If you wanted more ice cream, I could have just gotten up and gone to get some. And besides, you've been wearing that shirt for almost a week now." Draco added, eyeing the baggy grey article of clothing.

Luna frowned, her lips turning down as she studied Draco's face. "You know this is the only thing that fits me right now." She said, her fingers absently bunching up the fabric that was covering her pregnant belly. "We're not going into the muggle town until this weekend, would you rather I slept naked?" She added indignantly, and she swatted Draco's chest when he smirked.

"You don't have to wear it, so don't complain." Luna said, and dropped the subject. By now Draco was finding this situation funny, and he chuckled as the dark ring on her collar drew his eyes back. Luna sighed, rolling with some effort onto her side.

She was seven months along, but her belly was big enough that people often asked her if she was due in the very near future. Draco had been extremely cautious with her, and he had made damn sure that he knew that there was only one baby growing inside his wife. The doctors assured them that their child was just of a healthy weight, and this satisfied Luna.

Luna's swollen abdomen pressed lightly into Draco's chest, and despite her efforts she could get no closer to Draco's face. She pouted only very slightly, resigning herself to getting comfortable. Draco's hand slipped over Luna's, his rough fingers rubbing gentle circles into her skin. For someone who was normally so cold and calculating, he had found a soft spot within himself for the woman he now shared his life with.

Luna smiled slightly, her eyes crinkling up as Draco leaned carefully over her belly to place a soft kiss on her lips. Draco pulled away too soon on purpose, and smirked as Luna attempted to close the distance again. Tauntingly, he stayed just inches shy of where he knew she could reach.

Frustrated but not quite angry, Luna dropped her head back onto her pillow in resignation as Draco flicked their lamp off, plunging their bedroom into darkness. "Having some trouble, love?" Draco asked with mock concern, his eyes adjusting in time to see Luna's agitated expression.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy." She mumbled, bringing her arms up underneath her pillow and getting ready to fall asleep. Draco laughed into the silence, settling down as close to Luna as her stomach would allow.

"I would like you to, Luna Malfoy." He retorted, and Luna snorted derisively. "You're such a tool." She mumbled, but her fingers were soon resting on his chest, where she normally kept them until she drifted off to sleep.

He didn't know what time it was, but it was darker than it had been when they had gone to sleep. His covers were askew, wrapped around his legs in odd places. His pillow was nowhere to be found, but he found it almost instantly upon waking; Luna was using it as leverage to hit him with.

"Luna...?" Draco whispered, more confused now than he was seconds ago. "What are you doin - Hey! Stop!" Draco was almost yelling now, as Luna had discarded his pillow over the side of the bed and was now actively clawing at his arms. Because his legs were wrapped tightly in the sheets and Luna wasn't quite as agile as her non-pregnant body normally was, it was a very awkward struggle.

After a few seconds of muffled grunts and Draco's struggling, he had managed to get himself upright and was now sitting beside Luna, who was breathing heavily. Her hair was a wild mess, her long shirt dishevelled around her small frame.

"What are you doing? Are you _crazy_?" Draco demanded, splaying his arms out at their disarrayed bed. Luna was silent for another moment and before Draco had time to think she was flat against him, her mouth crushing his and her weight making him struggle to remain upright.

It was a hard thing to do, because first of all, he hadn't been preparing for her to veritably throw herself onto him, and secondly, because he became acutely aware of where her hands were beginning to roam.

"Luna, what do you think you're –" But his sentence was cut short as he felt her small hand wrap around his thick member and squeeze through the fabric of his boxers. Draco's breath caught in his throat as Luna's mouth began to kiss along his jaw, her fingers kneading his growing member ceaselessly.

"L-Luna," Draco tried again, but his voice was failing him as he felt arousal he hadn't felt in almost two months. Luna had been edgy about sex since she had begun to show, her mind more preoccupied about her morals than Draco's physical needs. So they had been avoiding sex for the better part of two months, but now she seemed more intent on it that she had in a long time.

Draco groaned and Luna returned her lips to his mouth, nipping his lower lip forcefully. "I want you right now." Luna breathed, and her voice was raspy. Draco nodded dumbly, his boxers straining under her administrations. Who was he to question if Luna decided that right now she wanted to make love? Who was he to stop her?

Draco hesitated slightly, pulling at her pyjama shirt. Luna leaned away from him to allow the garment to be removed from her body, her eyes staring unblinkingly at Draco's face as he did so. Draco found this slightly unnerving, but his eyes were soon far from her face.

Pregnancy suited Luna well; she was happier now than she had ever been, her skin was so unbelievably soft, and best of all, in Draco's opinion, her breasts had swelled almost as much as her stomach. They were very round, and Draco felt his cock jump in his boxers as he leaned forwards to kiss Luna's cleavage.

Luna sighed happily, laying back down onto their bed with Draco's guidance. As difficult as it was, they managed to get her out of her panties and keep off of each other long enough for Draco's boxers to be discarded as well.

Luna's breathing was shallow, her eyes watching Draco as he moved himself into their familiar position. It was difficult now because he couldn't lean into Luna's body the way he always had, for her stomach prevented it. He wanted desperately to be kissing her right now, and he could see it in her eyes that she did as well. Frowning slightly, Draco began to slowly stroke Luna's thighs, and this seemed to satiate her. Her eyes flickered shut, and Draco kissed her smooth thigh as he lined his manhood up with Luna's sex.

They both gasped as he entered her; Draco was normally a tight fit, but their recent abstinence had worked wonders. Luna's teeth ground together and for a brief second Draco reconsidered this. But she felt so good, her warmth drawing him in. He couldn't remember feeling this good.

They were soon gasping together, Luna making small attempts to lift her hips to match Draco's shallow thrusts. Draco's hands were holding Luna's thighs for support, and Luna's hands were clenching the solitary pillow on their bed. Luna's body jerked slightly and Draco knew she was about to explode; he thrust as hard as he dared, feeling their skin come flush as Luna began to gasp.

Again and again she gasped, her mouth opening and closing uselessly. Her eyes were closed, and after a few seconds her head lolled to the side. Draco could feel his orgasm dwindling inside her, and he desperately wanted to fall into her, to feel their bare bodies together, slick with perspiration.

But he couldn't, and so as he pulled out his mind raced. Laying himself down against Luna's side, he gently gave her hip a push. Catching on, Luna breathlessly rolled onto her side, away from Draco. The immediate heat they felt when Draco's chest came flush with Luna's back was ecstasy; Luna again sighed, her chest still heaving, trying to catch the breath she had lost.

Draco pulled the sheets over them as best as he could, his mouth too dry to form coherent words. Luna's breathing evened out in what seemed like minutes, and Draco was left both extremely satisfied and confused.

Draco awoke to Luna's soft fingers brushing against his temple, and he squinted his eyes open against the afternoon sun. "Morning," Luna murmured, her face inches from his again. Her lips were curled up into a very satisfied smile, and Draco mirrored it.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked, his mind reeling slightly as Luna smirked playfully. "I really have no idea," Luna offered, and she again offered him a shrug. Draco frowned slightly, but he wasn't going to say a thing against their midnight romp.

"You're insane, do you know that?" Draco mumbled, and Luna's melodious giggle filled his heart as she continued to stroke his temple.

**It's a little bit corny, I'll agree. But I had fun writing it and hope to be hearing your reviews!**

**More like this may be in the future, but it depends on you guys.**

**Review if you liked it.**

**If you hated it.**

**If you think that these two have a ton of chemistry.**

**Whatever floats your boat, I'd love to hear it.**


End file.
